sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Miritis, the Supreme Witch
Darth Miritis, formally disguised as Darth Anthauge is a Dark Side witch who serves as the second High Priestess of the Sith Imperium. Miritis is known throughout the galaxy as the infamous founder of the witches, renowned for her brutality, power, and elegance. Her gifts in the craft make her enemies fear her, her allies envy her, and her followers revere her. Biography Miritis was born on Korriban, the ancient planet of the Sith people. The true identities of her bearers however are shrouded in mystery. It is known that her mother was a Sith Soreceress and alchemist, who was so powerful she was feared by almost everyone who bared the burden of knowing her. Those who weren't her slaves, were her enemies. Meanwhile, her father, a Sith Spawn created by the same woman was a brutal warrior who enjoyed nothing more then the feeling of war, and who bathed in the warm, fresh blood of his victims. From an early age, Miritis was already being trained by her parents to reach her full potential. Her mother was a strict and demanding woman, constantly punishing Miritis when she failed to accomplish a task or not allowing her to eat or drink for days. Her father was a brutal and monstourous teacher, who would physically and mentally wound the young pureblood until her body could no longer take it. Miritis never felt like she could ever impress her parents, yet she would constantly attempt to do so. It is rumoured that she would travel for hours on the flaming sands of Korriban and kill Klor'slugs with her bare hands, to bring them back to her parents as a trophy. Her mother and father would simply laugh at her hopelessness, fueling a deep hatred within Miritis. By every passing day, that hatred would continuously grow into something far more powerful then one could ever imagine... Founding One day, while Miritis was killing one of her "trophies," she felt something she had never felt before - Something so dark that the combined power of her parents seemed insignificant. Interested, she trekked for five days and five nights to find the source. The vicious sands creeping into her eyes and mouth felt like fire burning her skin, and the creatures who stalked and hunted her became more and more dangerous as the time passed. How she survived is still undetermined. At the end of the last night, Miritis felt she had arrived, the power she urned to find felt so close...but there was nothing around her. Rather then frantically search for it, she sat and waited. Hours passed, until she saw something approaching. "One and Six make Seven, Seven chosen, seven brought, Seven who will know the power they sought." - first part of the Prophecy of Seven Six figures approached the young girl, her instincts kicking in instantly. She sprang up quick, not allowing a second wasted. She took out the blade given to her by her parents, and prepared to stand her ground. As the figures approached, she felt something. She knew that they too had sought the power she urned for... But Miritis was not going to allow them to take what she felt she deserved. "They will fight, completing the rite sealed in blood... And the victor shall rise in Great Motherhood." And they fought, six against one. The sand beneath them flew with every movement of their bodies. Their blades colliding with screams of desperation. In the end, although she suffered grave wounds that left their marks on her body even now, Miritis rose as victorious. When every one of her competitors were defeated, the sand beneath Miritis fell, dropping her and their corpses down into the darkest of pits. At the bottom, stood an altar with an empty chalice. Miritis stood confused - was this really the source of power she sought... A black chalice? She picked it up and studied it, and saw that beneath it were some words - a rite of some kind. She spoke it aloud, and unknowingly began a ritual that would empower her forever. She only knew the words to speak, yet a dark voice in her mind told her everything she had to do to obtain what she sought. It is known that she poured the blood of the corpses who also sought the power she wanted into the chalice, feeding it. Then, she slit her throat with the very blade she had killed them with, letting her blood pour out into the chalice and combining it with theirs. She, however, did not die. Rather, the combined blood of her and her victims entered into her, along with a dark mist. She opened her eyes, and they glew a bright crimson. Only then did she feel it. She felt power inside of her. Around her she heard clapping, and cracking laughs that would deafen anyone else who heard them. The altar she removed the chalice from shifted like tar into a throne, and a shadow sat atop it. It too clapped, but its claps silenced all the others. Miritis stood unphased, she felt no threat coming from it. It spoke slowly but evilly, telling her that she now had its power. She was chosen by the dark side to recreate the ancient order of witches, women who were so adept in the dark arts that many a kingdom had fallen by their hands. It told her of her power, and that she had free will to do with it as she will, as long as she grows, maintains, and rules the coven until a true successor comes along. The Seven The first act as the Supreme witch was to resurrect the women she killed. If they too felt the call the power, she felt they would make a valuable asset. She ressurected them one by one, rebirthing them. As they rose from the sleep of death, they looked up at Miritis and in unison said in utter submission "Mother." From that point on, Miritis really and truly understood exactly her position, and the power she had. She was a lion among sheep, a hunter with obedient prey... And she loved it. The ressurected women had forgotten their old identities, but had their old selves locked within them. Because of this, miritis gave them some "new identities." She renamed them, and gave them different aspect of her powers. She named the flaming red Sith Hellus, and bestowed upon her powers of destruction and fire, what even the strongest of warriors fear the most. She made Hellus scary, and insanely sadistic. She relished every burn, every fallen man and child that became her victims. The other seven don't trust her entirely, for her insanity is beyond anything ever seen before. She named the Dark skinned human Raithra, and bestowed upon her the power of resurgence and the natural world. She is the greatest shaman the coven has and will ever have. Her powers of dark side healing and ressurection are almost unmatched, and her capabilities of biokenesis and mind control over any beast make her a feared warrior. Despite her powers, she is known as the "soft" one of the Seven. She named the heavily tattooed Rattataki Serpent, and gave her to power of deceit and shape shifting. Serpent can hide in the shadows and strike like a snake unseen and unheard. She can transform into any creature she desires, whether it be one designed by her heavily corrupted mind or something real. Her favorite, however, is a massive serpent capable of tearing through people one by one. She is also a gifted liar, and has tricked many into getting what she wants. She named the dark Sith pureblood Crucius, and gave her the power of torture and possession. Crucius loves to inflict pain on enemies, allies, children, and anything she can get her hands on. Her methods are incredibly efficient, she is capable of getting information out of anyone she desires through pain. She can also possess people to do her bidding with nothing but a blink. She has on many occasion possessed an army to destroy their leader and his home, and succeeded. She named the blind pale Miraluka Seer, and gave her the power of Telekinesis and Foresight. She is the third eye of the coven, able to foresee everything that will happen in the future. Although, she often speaks in riddles, and her visions become unclear once spoken. She is incredibly gifted in the force, and can lift incredibly heavy objects at her enemies. She sees through the force, and through lies. Because of this her and Serpent often don't get along. Lastly, she named the red and black Zabrak Devorta, and gave her the powers of summoning and cursing. She has summoned false armies, dark side spawns, and terrible demons and monstrosities to haunt her enemies and ultimately destroy them. She also is gifted in the ancient art of cursing, and can curse inanimate objects to great kings and queens. She is known as the downfall of many a kingdom, and is the most devoted member of the Coven. Miritis held every power that she gave them, but made sure that they were substantially weaker then her. A wise leader does not make her subjugates stronger then her. She gave them power, and in turn they serve her. She appointed every one of them to council members, and to this day they still serve. The First Kill of Power Miritis and her "sisters" rose from the pit, the red hot sun of Korriban no longer burning their skin. The scars inflicted by her brutal parents no longer ruined her face, in fact some say she was glowing in radiance. They trekked again for five days, and five nights to return to her own interpretation of hell... Home. The creatures who once hunted her walked alongside her, the sands halting as though a wall was blocking it when she walked. At the end of the fifth night, she saw her mother and father standing in pure anger. Her father, enraged, charged at Miritis, only to be flown back with a mighty force. Her mother stood shocked, she did not know of the power her daughter had developed. Her mother sent waves of lightning at Miritis, and somehow, Miritis caught them with her bare hands. Finally, revenge was so close. Her mother tried to run, but like all who try to run from the Supreme she was eliminated. As all of the slaves watched their sadistic master die, they cheered in happiness and disbelief. To Miritis' surprise, they pledged their undying allegiance to her. They called her the "Savior," and built temples and shrines to her all over Korriban. Some were small and puny while others could be categorized as palaces and fortresses. Shortly after they were built however, they were destroyed by the Covens many enemies. All but one of the temples lay in ruin, and only Miritis knows of the "Last Haven of the Old World's" location. The Departure Rather then stay at her destroyed kingdom on Korriban, Miritis decided that the best course of action would be to find a new haven for her witches to thrive - some place safe for their order to grow to its fill potential. They traveled many a world until they found a planet far different from their homeworld. They named this planet "Zalias," the sith word for Green. The planet itself was quite beautiful, bright blue waters combined with the jungle green foliage made it the perfect environment to inhabit. The planet also had a strong connection to the force, which pleased the council. The witches brought some of the remaining slaves along with them, as laborers. Whilst the witches planned their rise, the slaves worked endlessly, building temples and shrines for the Coven. Miritis felt an odd connection to the Slaves, it being that she too was once treated like one by her mother. She made sure each and every one of them were fed, and quenched. When they would burt themselves, she would heal them herself. Because of this, the Slaves feared and admired her. They knew of her power and what she could do with it, but rather then cower in fear they worked alongside her. Miritis often refers to them as her "Citizens." Upon the completion of the first temple, the witches got to work summoning all those who felt the call of power. They would sit in circles, and call out to women who had a strong, and unchanneled connection to the force. These women would, usually over a period of one to three days, land on Zalias and take the oath to become a witch. By the first two weeks, over 230 women landed on Zalias. As Miritis saw the mass amount of women land on the planet, she knew that they could not all be taken in. She had gone through alot to get her powers, she was not going to let the weak take them. So, she and Raithra combined their powers and gained control over every beast on the planet. As the women traveled to the temple, the beasts would attack them. Whoever was killed would be forgotten, their blood staining the foliage of the planet. Whoever managed to enter the Sacred Temple would get the power they sought, and only serve Miritis and the Council forevermore. Many women who tried failed, and out of 2,000 females, only about 497 were successful. Disunity The more members the Coven welcomed, the more internally dangerous it became. The new Witches were at the brink of their powers, and it had control over them. They would often try and destroy everything in their paths, including their fellow sisters. It was one day that a witch by the name of "Zanahk" decided to strike against the Supreme herself. Miritis was enraged, and created a portal to a fiery hell where she threw Zanahk in. Because of her actions, Miritis created a set of laws for the Coven: 1. "We are a sisterhood, and we are to act as such. Should you strike against your sister, you will be punished" 2. "Any descendant of me, the Great Mother, including myself, is to never be harmed. Should you harm one of them, you will be kissed by flame." 3. "The reigning Supreme is your leader, everything they say is law." 4. "Only destroy our enemies lands, not our own." 5. "Should someone leave the Sisterhood, they will be forever exiled and shunned unless otherwise ordered by the Supreme." 6. "The Council leads when the Supreme cannot, but the Supreme will always have power over them." And, forever on, the Witches followed these laws and the peace was restored. The "Apprentice" Miritis had everything she wanted, power, beauty, riches, and an empire of her own... Yet something always bothered her. Although she looked flawless, she felt herself growing in age. She never feared death, however. Rather she feared that her bloodline could die out when she died. She had to preserve her bloodline with someone of a high noble standing. So she made a deal with the one named Alesis long ago, trading his son Erakytus for a ritual involving a cyan crystal. The boy, however, was nothing she expected... Erakytus was weak, frail, and lacked hardly and skills in the force. He was merely a boy with some very untapped potential. Miritis felt conned, but did not allow herself to be cheated. She knew how she became strong long ago, and that was through the brutal training and discipline of her parents. She too would train him with such brutality, however she trained him on the dessert world of Korriban rather then Zalias to protect her coven. When the boy awoke for the first time, Miritis lied to him, telling him that she had killed his father and destroyed his kingdom. She laid the seed of hatred in his heart, and with every inhumane action she committed it grew. She left scars in his face while he slept, burned his feet while he walked, instilled fear in his heart until the boy became a strong and powerful man. She planned to use him for breeding purposes when he became of age, to protect her bloodline from dying. The boy however hated her so much, that he planned something to stop her for good. The Ritual Before she could continue her bloodline, Miritis needed to first to a ritual of beauty and youth. She was the most vain sith in the galaxy. This, even though she did not know it at the time, would result in something catastrophically dangerous. She brought the boy along with her to the ritual site on Dromund Kaas, to prepare everything that needed to be prepared. The boy managed to slip under the radar however, and purposely misplaced a rune needed in the ritual. The rune was a Rune of Youth, one of the rarest. It had the capability to reverse the aging process of any being, and was used by many sorcerers to achieve immortality. Miritis did not notice this, and began the ritual. She chanted the ancient words, and rose high up into the air. The sky went from black to grey, and waves of power wrapped around her. The ritual was so close to completion, but the boy had something else in mind for his master. He grabbed his blade and lifted it in the air, the lightning blasting from the clouds charging it. He sent a bolt of energy towards the unaware and vulnerable Miritis. She flew back, and the Ritual was interrupted. The Rune of Youth was no where to be found, and because of this the aging processed multiplied. Her face began cracking and her hair balding. She felt her body changing, but her power did not. She knew that the power of the Supreme was strong inside of her, but she could do nothing with it while her body was turning to ash. Cleverly, she allowed the boy to impale and launch her off the cliff, faking her death - her body healing and regenerating the wounds. She landed beneath a raging waterfall, and had successfully tricked the boy into thinking she had died at his hands. She was weak, her body frail and lifeless. She managed to mentally summon the council to her, and they took her to a remote location on Zalias so she can recuperate. They fashioned a large tomb and surrounded it with healing energies and power, and while her body began to overtime regain its functionality, her rotting skin and appearance did not. Darth Ray'ak, the Prophet While her body was recuperating Miritis had only one thing on her mind - revenge. She cursed the name Erakytus, and thought of the many ways she could kill him. She summoned the council and they developed a brilliant plan. They would create another Supreme, who would be the information gatherer. This creation would be the one who figured out all of his weaknesses, all of his allies, and anything needed. She would also serve as Supreme until Miritis could return to her throne. The witches gathered around, performing a ritual that would create such a being. They imbued her with the brutality and darkness Miritis possessed, and Miritis temporarily gave her all of her power. When the ritual was completed, they named the pureblood infant "Rahyakt," or "Ray'ak." They raised her, and taught her everything she needed to know. Ray'ak was then sent off to the Sith Imperium to begin her training under the very man who Miritis sought to destroy, the boy she trained long ago... Darth Erasis. Ray'ak developed a strong yet false relationship with Erasis. Over time, she seduced him into becoming romantically involved with her. Through that, she sapped everything he knew. She knew almost everything about him, including his strengths, and most importantly his weaknesses. She would feed this information to Miritis, and in return Ray'ak would become more and more powerful. Once Erasis had gone through his tri split, however, only a certain aspect of Erasis was in love with Ray'ak, that being Darth Fidelisis. Miritis had what she needed, and allowed Ray'ak to do with her power and Fidelisis as she wanted. Ray'ak never loved Erasis or Fidelisis, and used him for her titles and money. The Sacred Taking When Miritis' body had already become as strong as before, she knew she had to somehow reclaim her power from Darth Ray'ak. Rather then get her hands dirty, she decided to plot something much more sinister. She disguised herself as Darth Anthauge, and joined the Imperium as a Sith Mystic in the Ministry of Religion and Education. Anthauge became close to Emperor Salvatus and his daughter Darth Kharia, to the point where they trusted her with many tasks and secrets. When Darth Kharia decided to claim an early inheritcance to the throne, she fed the advice to Kharia to kill Ray'ak for disapproving of her actions. Miritis knew that when a Supreme died, her power went to the most deserving. However, when Kharia killed Ray'ak, her power went elsewhere... To Ray'aks secret daughter Ravasis. For weeks, Miritis hunted Ravasis. The only thing standing between her and the throne was that girl, the secret daughter of Ray'ak. And then, like all hunters do, she found her prey. Miritis landed on the Covens headquarters on tatooine, the Council surrounding her as they once did in her first kill of power. They killed every opposer, every witch who felt Ravasis deserved the throne... Until they finally approached the new Supreme. Ravasis fought to protect her rule, sending volleys of power at the council. She however had no experience posessing so much power, and was very clumsy with it. Miritis easily countered and defended against it, it being she was the first to hold it. After a long fought battle, Miritis finally slayed Ravasis, the Supremacy entering her again. Her cracked skin began healing and her hair grew rapidly. She was now glowing in health as she did before, and she was ready to finally destroy Darth Erasis for good. A Dread Master's Nightmare There was one thing Miritis knew well, and that was fear. She knew what it felt like, and how to place it upon someone. She knew what she did to Erasis long ago, the mental pictures that would forever linger in his mind, haunting his sleep and destroying his sanity. She knew what her face did to him... And she was going to do just that. The first part of her plan was to reveal herself in front of his "Dread Master" council. Not only would he be afraid of her, there would be people around to see his true weakness. She wore black robes that day, robes that concealed her face and hid her force energy. She knew exactly where and when to find Erasis, the perfect moment to destroy his confidence and truly show that he messed with the wrong Witch. She spoke of a ritual, one that would rejuvenate the Dread Master to full health, but lies always spit from a witches tongue. She was aided by Dread Master Belleva, who was the inside woman of the operation. On the day of the ritual, Miritis revealed herself to all who could see, and shock spread around Erasis' body. He knew that the wrath of the witch was being placed on his head. In exchange for the ritual, Miritis got hold of a dread amulet that protected her from the fright of the Masters... Making their abilities near useless against her. She fled the scene soon after her mission was completed, and Erasis knew he was to die... Aftermath = Category:Inactive Personnel